A variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, may connect user devices to one or more networks, such as cable networks and/or the Internet. A provider may provide cable and/or Internet access to a residence via devices such as headends that includes a computer system and databases required for provisioning of content. The headend may include cable modem termination system (CMTS), which can send and receives cable modem signals on a cable network to provide Internet services to cable subscribers. However, the residence may experience issues such as congestion, speed losses, pricing spikes, service interruptions, and the like that can degrade the user experience. Accordingly, there is a strong need in the market for systems and methods that remedy the aforementioned problems and challenges.